Exchange Love
by kai kamiya
Summary: Two brothers take in a couple of female exchange students from America. Stuff happens. Ya gotta read to find out what. SesshomaruOC InuyashaOC KagomeHojou MirokuSango
1. Prologue

First and foremost i would like to introduce myself. I'm Kai. Seventeen yrs old as of 9-23-05. I looooooooooooooove Inuyasha and strongly believe that there should be waaay more frontal male nudity. Also I hafta say YAOI LOVERS UNITE! I dont own Inuyasha- Rumiko Takashi-san does and might I say, she's a genius for it. This is my second fic. my first was decimated so I gotta put it back up. My first multi chap. First non-yaoi. BLAH BLAH BLAH... please let me know what you think about it. Please? Also darlings beware of the OOC-ness I've always wanted to say that or write that or type that or whatever... . It's kind of hard to write a fic like this and keep the chars. in their neat little respective roles. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW...

Inuyasha: I get a really cool part in this don't I?

Kai: Umm, you'll just hafta watch.

Sesshomaru: It's a fanfic so she has to write you as yourself meaning the answer is no.

Inuyasha: Who asked you?

Sessh:Your mom

Inuyasha lunges for his brother 

Kai:Kagome stop him he's gonna hurt himself!

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Kai: Sweatdrops at the loud crash Let's just start the story...

"Inuyasha... you... BAKA!" Kagome screamed.

"What did I do now?" a truly innocent look on his face, said hanyou looked at the enraged 16 year old truly perplexed.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends all their lives, playing together as little children and hanging out as teenagers. At first when they were little and Inuyasha met the girl and told her he was a half demon, she didn't believe him. "No, silly, demons only live in my grandpa's stories." He went on to explain how his dad was a demon and his mom a human. "You see we only disguise ourselves to look mortal but we really are not." A satisfied smirk turned into a grin when he changed into his hanyou form and Kagome stared wide eyed. She loved the way his jet black hair and eyes transformed into silver hair and golden eyes. She definitely loved his little doggy ears perched on the top of his head. Now they were in Inuyasha's room and Kagome was pointing at his butt on the bed.

"What did my butt do?" he asked in true Inuyasha form.

"BAKA... INU NO BAKA!" she fumed. "Don't you see? You're sitting on my brand new Utada CD!"

He looked down to where his rump was perched on the bed. "Oops."

"OOPS? My boyfriend just bought me that CD. OH! You're so infuriating. Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Feh. Like I'd ever be like _him. _He's even dumber than I am. "

"What was that little brother?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room and leaned against the doorjamb devoid of any expression his face save for the twinkle in his eye. He's his half-brother actually. Sesshomaru's a year older than his brother with a different mother.

"Go away Sesshomaru."

"Why, were you two making out?"

"If dad was here..."  
"Now you know your ningen mother and our great father died years ago." It was true. Sesshomaru pulling a few strings with some of his fathers' youkai contacts allowed him to raise his brother in peace; not having to worry about social services and what not.

"Come on ahou, we've got to get to school." Sesshomaru was graduating this year and Inuyasha and Kagome will next year. Kagome usually came over and walked to school with the brothers.

As they walked, Kagome's boyfriend caught up to them on his bike. He stopped and kissed Kagome hard on the lips. "Happy 6-month anniversary Kago-chan."

"Yeah ditto Hojou-kun." She got on the back of his bike and they rode off with barely a wave.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I've got a surprise for you." The hanyou said as they walked into the school building.

He growled low in his throat, "If this is one of your jokes _little brother_..."

"Boys!" The principle approached the two brothers and hugged them both. I'm so glad you decided to take in the two new exchange students from America! They are here, come this way."

"We're doing what?" Sesshomaru didn't leave out a hint of venom in his voice.

"It'll be an experience big bro..."

"These are the two girls."

Inuyasha didn't know what to expect but he wasn't especially disappointed. The one girl (they were both black) had short brown hair and proud shoulders. She was nice looking and she didn't particularly smile, actually a bit brooding. Kind of like his brother.

The other girl though. The other girl was tall. Quite tall. And she was beautiful. Not exotically mind blowingly beautiful but beautiful in a more modest, down to earth kind of way. Full mouth, nose a bit big and slanted eyes that looked black at first glance but under closer scrutiny they were a deep brown. Her hair was down and it flowed a bit past her shoulders.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Kai-san desu. Juu- roku-sai desu." she said in perfect Japanese.

"Hai." the other girl spoke just as fluently. "Watashi wa Catherine-san desu. Jyuu-nana-sai desu."

"Arigato gozaimasu..." Kai spoke up but Inuyasha interrupted.

"You can speak in English, we speak the language." Many modern day demons were fluent in a great number of languages and English was one almost all knew.

"Oh. Thank you very much for allowing us to stay in your home. You are?"  
"I'm Inuyasha and this big dummy is Sesshomaru."

The 'big dummy' slanted his brother a callous look. "Do not let my brother fool you. I assure you that he is the half wit here."

"Hey!"  
Catherine smirked.

So did Sesshomaru.

The day was a pleasant one. The boys giving the girls a tour of the school -mostly Inuyasha; Sesshomaru was too busy scowling-and the girls gaping in awe at the size and amount of kids there were. They went through the whole day introducing themselves, being introduced, and even getting weird looks. After school they walked around the neighborhood. "This is awesome! Don't you think so, Cathy?"

"I'll tell you the most awesome thing here." she whispered.

"Huh? What?"  
"Him."

"Who? Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah girl. I mean look at him. He's... perfect. Look at that long black hair. And those eyes...ugh! Why can't I have him?"

"Whoever said you couldn't?"  
"Pfft. Please. Look at him and look at me..."  
"What. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"But look at him though. He is perfect."

"Noones perfect, Cathy." Just then the girls looked up just in time enough to see Sesshomaru give his brother a good whack on the head that sent him face down into the ground. "See he has a temper."  
"No, "she laughed, "his brother is just a loser." She began to laugh a lot more.  
"Whatever girl." she went over and helped the fuming 'loser' off the ground.

"Why'd you have to go and...!"

"Hey calm down man. Goodness. Keep irritating your brother like that and he'll give you something to yell about."

"Feh. What do you know?"

"Well I do have a little sister and brother at home."  
Inuyasha looked a bit interested. Before he could say anything though Kai went forward to his brother and began speaking to him very quietly with her hand on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha experienced jealousy.


	2. Love is in the air

Don't own Inuyasha

:Sesshomaru's POV:

The hanyou no baka was bothering me. Again. The two ningens were behind us chattering about who knows what and he was saying something about some girl with eyes of something. I was not paying much attention to him so he began to say something about a 'cold callous bastard'. As soon as I heard him mutter something about "can't get it up" I decided to teach him a lesson. "Keep fucking around with me little brother and I _will_ _put you in your place_." Just then the taller one rushed over to pick the idiot hanyou off the ground. She said something of interest to my little brother but immediately came over to my side and placed her slender hand on my shoulder.

"So, Sesshomaru. How are you?"

I didn't say anything. Damn humans.

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

I slanted her a look as we began walking again.

"Do you want to tell me something about yourself?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because I choose not to."  
"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"Why?"  
She was really trying my patience. "I do not feel like it."

"I know I'm bothering you. Come on though we're guests in your house. You _chose _to let us stay- you can't just be all aloof and pretend like we're not here."  
"I didn't choose to do anything. My brother volunteered us out of spite for me."  
"AHA! You just told me somethin about yourself! Thanks babe." She patted me on my back side. 'Americans.' I thought. We will be home in about two minutes. That's if I can last _that _long without driving my poison claws through one of them.

:Kai's POV:

After I bugged the older of the two I stepped back a bit more to stand between Cathy and the younger. "So, what's up?"

Cathy gave me the most deadly of her death glares and I actually inwardly squirmed a bit under such scrutiny from my best friend. "What?"

"Dont play dumb."  
"What? What did I do?"  
"UGH! Kai... you... I dont believe... Oh my go..." she finally gave up with a resigned sigh.

"Man, Inuyasha," I quickly turned to him which appearantly startled him because he was staring at me... I think. "Listen, my girl here has the hots for your brother..."  
"Pfft. Dont waste your time. He's as frigid as ice. The only girl I've ever seen him with was some dumb bimbo who he only went out with for a bet."

"Doesnt mean he can't start..."

"You can try."

"No, you're gonna try."  
"What?"

"Kinda, you know, talk to him. Hint to him. Ask him what he thinks."

"Me and my brother aren't neccesarily the two to sit around and gossip like that."  
"Well, start fool!"

"Y-"

"Come on pleeeeasseee..." I gave him the best puppy dog look i could muster. "For me?" Appearantly he couldnt resist. He sighed an "Okay."

'Wow' I thought, 'that has never worked before.'

"We're here." At Sesshomaru's voice I stopped and looked at a grand shrine. There was a giant main house next to what I presumed to be a storage house. There was a large yard and a few other houses. I'd have to remember to ask what they were. They were all made in the traditional Japanese style.

"Cool..." They led us into the house to show us our rooms. By the looks of the place they were loaded. "Nice place." Cathy nodded her agreement. We took off our shoes, walked into the house and wandered down a hall. I looked to the right of me and there was a kitchen. To the left was a beautifully decorated sitting area with flower paneling on the walls and a painting of a lotus blossom hanging on the opposite wall from the entrance. It was decorated with many exquisite little nicknacks here and there and I immediately had the thought that it was dilligently decorated by a woman.

"There's a game room, too." Inuyasha said as an afterthought and we headed toward some stairs.

The two guest rooms were across the hall from each other. Each room was next to the boys rooms. "Hey, Inuyasha, which is your room?" He proudly showed me his room which I found out later was normally a mess but was cleaned up just for this occasion. "Oh."

"Y-you two can get whatever room you like."

"Kay. Thanks." I looked in both rooms, thought a minute and pulled Cathy into one of the rooms and shut the door. "This is your room." I walked over to the other side of the room.

"Why? How do you know if I didn't want-"

"Cathy come here." I was looking into a door when she came over she gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah it is."

These rooms were ajoining rooms and we were looking straight into Sesshomaru's room. "Would you still rather have the other room?"

"Hell no! Get out."

She pushed me out of the room and I stumbled into the hall, smiled at the boys and ran into my own room and shut the door.

"Come on bro. We should go cook dinner." Inuyasha tried to move past his older brother who was blocking the hallway but stopped when he didnt move.

"Inuyasha. Do you know why they were so excited in there?" he inclined his head toward Cathy's room.

"Because... they liked the room."

"No dumbass. You do realize that each of our rooms is connected..."

"Oh. Oh. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..."

'He is so stupid. Must be the human in him.'

"Sesshomaru that means..." As he trailed off his look of dismay was replaced by one of mischief.

"What are you thinking, ahou?"

"Something you should be, baka." he rubbed his hands together. "I dont think I'll have a problem with this little arrangement at all. Lets go to the kitchen. So, you know, that Cathy girl..."

Inuyasha has a best friend and her name is Kagome. They have appearantly been friends since before the boys' mother died. We met her the next day when she came to their house early in the morning. "Inuyasha?" She walked in to his room to see me instead, digging through his cd's.

"I don't see it Inuyasha." I yelled, not aware of the girl who was standing in the doorway. I didn't notice she was there until after he came back. "They're there you just have to… hey Kagome… look."

I looked over my shoulder. "Hello."  
"Uh hi."

"Found em'."

"See, I told you. Kagome, this is one of the exchange students that are staying here, Kai."

"Nice to meet you. Inuyasha could I talk to you please?"

They walked out of the room and Cathy came in. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for his L'arc en ciel CD's."

"Oh. Who's that Kagome girl I just got introduced to?"

"I dunno she was just kind of here."

"You think she's his girlfriend?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Okay Catherine. Hey could you finish zipping this top up for me?"

We chilled with Kagome a bit in school and come to find out she has a boyfriend, Hojou and they're madly in love. We also found out she's a really cool person. Like when some idiot in one of our classes said something lude-not to mention rude-to me she got up and chewed him out. Also Inuyasha got really mad too. I mean _really mad. _He was fuming actually and I thought I was going to have to restrain him.The thing is I liked him sticking up for me. This kind of confused me and I got to thinking a bit. Was I starting to like him? I had no answer to this question. For some reason though I didn't want Kagome to be his girlfriend, Inuyasha I mean. I thought about this a lot especially that night when I decided to light some candles and meditate and I couldn't concentrate. A certain decent looking, if not a bit clumsy, guy kept intruding on my thoughts- or lack thereof. I decided to forgo meditation for my favorite past time; music. I picked up my guitar, a pencil and my journal and began to write as a new tune began to form in my mind.

Some time later after another delicious meal Cathy and I were in my room. "...So I told him he could go fuck himself."

"You should've."

"Cathy! I just got a naughty idea."

"Oh god. What?

"Right now Sesshomaru's in the shower..."  
"I dont like where your going with this."  
"And I did just buy this camera phone..."

"Kai, dont." I ran out of the room.

45 or so seconds later...

"Oops! I'm sorry! I did not know anyone was in here." I came back into the room red as a beet and smiling from ear to ear. "Girrrl. He is hung like a HORSE! That thing about Japanese men's sizes... _not true_!" I held up a picture on my phone... then flicked... then flicked again...

"Oh my goodness. Kai... he... wha... you got three pictures?"

"Ha ha yup."  
She groaned and fell back on the bed, "WHY does he have to be so sexy?"

"I dont know."  
"So what about Inuyasha?"  
"Huh what about him? He's cool. Whatever."

"You know you like him."

"I dont think so..."  
"He seems to like you..."  
"Ha! Not even."

"Whatever. Liar."  
"I am not a liar."  
"Yes you are. Youre a liar and a loser."  
"Shut up."

"Well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Dont sleep naked. Dont want that wet dream your gonna have stain the sheets."  
"Screw you Kai."  
"Good night to you too sweetums." when she left I picked up my guitar and started strumming Green Day's 'Good Riddance'. "There's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you have the time of your life..." Just then a knock on the ajoining door had me calling 'come in'. Inuyasha walked in with nothing on his torso and i suspected he wasn't wearing underwear under his pajama bottoms. I must be psychic. "Hey." I put my guitar down. "Whats up?"  
He sat next to me on the bed. "I talked to my brother. Again. Nothing as usual."  
"What did you say?"

"I asked him what he thought about her and he said he doesnt."  
"Let me guess, you made some wisecrack about him not being able to think and he hit you."  
He laughed. "Youre getting to know us quick."  
I laughed and leaned back to lay on the bed. We've still been trying to hook up Cathy and Sess. It's been a slow process but I think we're getting somewhere. We've been able to get those two alone by tricking them, especially like when we were at the movies... I looked over and saw that he was blushing and only trying to look at me out of the corner of his eye. Thats when i looked down and realized the only thing i had on was some panties and a long t-shirt. When i lay down, it came up. Flustered I tried to nonchalantly burrow under the covers.

"Kai?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Wow _that _was forward and definitely unexpected.

"I-uh... well... you see..." 'I dont even have a bra on' I thought. 'Which makes it all the more exciting.' the little devil on my shoulder quipped. Acting on impulse like i always do, I nodded.

He scooted closer to the head of the bed, put his right hand on the other side of me and with his left began stroking my hair. My heart rate eccelerated and i was sure he could hear it. His face came closer to mine and i closed my eyes and anticipated him crushing his mouth on mine. Instead I jumped a little when his lips lowered for a whisper of a kiss. 'His lips are sooo much more softer than I expected.' Happy little firecrackers went off in my head and it was the new year- nay the dawn of time. All my thoughts, emotions, and anything sane went tumbling together only to just blow up and the pieces floated to the bottom of my conscious like so much confetti. Just when I was really getting into it he pulled away and a small sound of protest escaped from my lips much to my own dismay. His hand went down to caress the side of my face, then to trace my collarbone. One thing led to another and, we didnt have sex but we did come close. That night was the first night either one of us slept in another person's arms. I thanked the gods for not striking me dead before I could experience that.

:Cathy's POV:

I knew something was up when I woke up and on my way to the bathroom, I found Kai practically skipping out of her room in her house coat. She came up, hugged me and jumped into the bathroom ahead of me and started to sing loudly. Kai hasneverbeen a morning person. _Ever. _I was dressed before the other two though so I went down to ogle Sesshomaru while he finished breakfast. "Good morning."

"Morning. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes please." He fixed me and himself a cup and sat down at the place setting next to me. He put the cream and sugar in front of me. One thing i noticed about him was that he drank his coffee black. He never seasoned his food. I was also eagerly amused to find that he loved to snack on dry cereal but despised it with milk. He got up to remove the biscuits from the oven and fixed both of us a plate. Besides that he was a great cook, I learned that behind that hard ass facade was the nicest person you've ever met. I've actually been able to hang out and talk with him a bit although he was a loner. It's kind of like he was allowing me to enter into his world. I was not going to get my hopes up though. And I was not going to act like some horny ass schoolgirl. Just stay calm and composed and play it cool like I always had. "So..."

"Good morning people!" 'Lousy, lousy timing, Kai.' "Sessh, this looks great! As usual."

I glared at her. Not two minutes after she sat down to eat Inuyasha came in equally as happy but not neccesarily bouncing off the walls. He had a smile on his face nonetheless. Sesshomaru's normally composed and emotionless face betrayed a hint of amusement.

The less beautiful of the two brothers eagerly went up to my best friend and kissed her. I mean not just kissed her but he _kissed _her. Wide-mouthed, i looked back at Sessh and he had his inpenetrable mask back on and was concentration on his food. Inuyasha sat down with his plate of food and began to eat, periodically swapping spit- and i'm guessing food- with Kai. 'Wierdest breakfast I'd ever had' I thought. 'And I've had breakfast _and _dinner at her house plenty of times.'

Later on that night:

"Kai."

"Yes hun?" she was strumming on her guitar.

"I've been meaning to ask you… what was that all about?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. All the kissing, hugging, touching, _groping_. It almost made me sick to watch."

"One day when you find someone you'd know what it's like." I clamped my mouth shut and looked down. She put her arm around me. "Hey you really like him don't you?"

I nodded. "Wow. I've never seen you like this. He's coming around though. I can tell. I mean you actually sit in his room and chilled with him. That's major."

"He was just trying to humor me."

"Highly doubt it." She kissed me on my forehead. "Get to bed. Dont forget what I told you last night either."

I turned from the door, "Kay, just don't give your boyfriend a bad blowjob tonight." I dashed out before I could be hit by the pillow flying at me.

Once in my room I decided there was no way I was going to go right to sleep. I couldn't go back to Kai's room; I've already bared my soul once tonight. Plus I could hear Inuyasha moving around in his room and I'm positive he would be joining her soon. Probably already naked. I wanted to talk to someone so after a half an hour of deliberation I knocked on Sesshomaru's adjoining room door. He opened it and he was naked from the waist up. Judging by the sweat on his torso he was working out.

"I-th-this seems like a bad time I'll leave you alone goodnight." I tried to close the door but he still held it tight.

"No. It's as good a time as any. Come in." I entered, hesitantly. He grabbed a towel from… somewhere… and began to wipe his face. I wanted to take the piece of cloth and frame it. "So, very interesting, Kai and my brother."

"Um yeah." He had his back to me and… what a back it was. "I could kind of tell they liked each other. Kai tried to play it off like she didn't. I know her too well though."

"Oh?" he looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean, you could definitely tell your brother liked her the first moment we met. He was practically undressing her with his eyes." The same thing I was doing to him at this very moment.

"The ahou pretended not to know what I was talking about when I said something a couple of days ago."

"Hmm." A dry sort of laugh.

"Especially that little stunt that they pulled at the cinema a couple days ago." That 'little stunt' was the other two's way of getting me and Sessh alone together. They left at the begining of the movie saying they were going to get some popcorn and came back at the end claiming to be caught up in the pinball machine in the lobby.

"Yeah."

"But I've come to realize something, thinking back on that incident."

I perked up. "What?"

"That they didn't do it to sneak off together."

"Why did they do it then?" I held my breath.

"I think you know." He put his hands on either side of me on his bed. "It was to get me and you together…"

:Sesshomaru's POV:

I leaned in closer and closer until our lips were a hairs breath away from each other. Then I pulled away. At first I thought the girls were a nuisance, some irritating thing or things to be in my way. But they began to grow on me. They were helpful and Kai was a bit funny if not odd. Well, really odd. But this girl. With her slow smiles and quick comebacks she made me realize that maybe some humans were not all that bad. The only girl, human or otherwise, I've ever dated was Miyako (A/N: for all u digifreaks out there it's not _that _Miyako although it would be kind of funny) and she was as dumb as a lamp post. Actually, the lamp post might be smarter. Cathy was not. She was intelligent and she seemed to be a bit caring. I knew from the beginning how she felt about me. I could smell the arousal on her, but it was something else. She seemed like she could… care. Since my mother left my dad for the man who killed her and he wound up with Inuyasha's mother, Izayo, I've not been too fond of the female species as far as companionship goes. But maybe… just maybe…

I sensed the disappointment Cathy felt when I pulled back. She had this wounded look on her face. Although I'd probably never tell her, I hated that look. In fact, I loathed it.

"So, am I right?"

"Yeah. Kai's stupid though. She's been trying to get us together since we got here."

'Already knew that too' "So has my little brother. Why don't you tell her to leave you alone?"

"I did!"

"She doesn't realize that you do not want to be with me yet?"

"Well… um…"

'Backed into a corner.' "What? Do you want to be with me?" I came closer and took her by the chin with my thumb and forefinger and whispered, "Tell me you want to be with me."

"I want… I… Iwanttobewithyou." Before she could say another word I kissed her, hard. I knew what she was feeling. Light and heavy at the same time. Heart rate accelerating, blood pounding in her ears. I know this because I was feeling it too.

"Wow." she breathed and I smiled.

How long we stayed there I don't know. What I do know is that I want to kiss her again. And again. And again. And again. Since I'm not one to not get what I want, I did as I pleased. I plundered her mouth over and over again until we both were in each others arms, laying on the bed gasping for air. We didn't stay there for too long though, because we began to kiss again. Not only each others lips but anywhere there was skin. I assume she was having a blast considering the state of undress I was in. before either of us knew what was happening her pajama's were on the floor and she was only in her underwear. I quickly shed my pants not paying any heed to the fact that I did not wear my boxers. I just wanted to be close to her. Foreplay was not enough for me. I had to be inside of her. I would die if I didn't. I was sure of it. "Cathy…"

"You've never said my name before."

"I know." I kissed her, "It suits you though."

"Sessh, I want you to make love to me."  
I smiled, "Don't worry baby, I will."

And I did. Of course I had a condom, who am I? My brother?

:Kai's POV:

I waited for Inuyasha to come into my room. He didn't come in very quickly so in true Kai fashion, I began to think negatively. 'What if he doesn't want me again?' 'What I was only some one night stand?' 'Does my breath smell?' I checked. 'No it's minty fresh. I made sure of that all day.' A knock sounded at the door, "Come in!"

It was Sesshomaru. He looked around, "Where's your friend?"

"Cathy? She just left out of here like two minutes ago." I realized that I was caught in my t-shirt and panties, again, and got under the covers.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in you."

"Whatever, you know you want me. Like my boooddyyy?" I gave an overexaggerated Anna Nicole Smith impersonation and he actually smiled a bit.

"Yeah right." He started to leave.

"Hey." He arched an eyebrow, "Try calling her by her name."

He just grunted and left.

I began playing my guitar again.

That's when Inuyasha came in butt naked. "Like _my _body?"

"OOH baby you know I do!" I squealed.

He climbed into bed with me, "I heard you trying to come on to my brother a minute ago." He began to nuzzle my neck.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean he _is _hot." A/N: I know soooo many italics in this story but i like to put emphasis on crap. Gomen

"Hey!" he stopped, kissed me, again, then went back to my neck.

"Mmmn, you know that's my sensitive spot. Plus, I think he's developing a sense of humor."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because his mouth actually quirked when I said that."

"You're contagious. But I bet my brother wouldn't do this," he burrowed under the covers and began to do something _really _delicious with his mouth. When he was done he came back up to rest his head on my shoulder and began fiddling with my guitar. "Sing me a song baby."

"That's if I could ever move again."

He laughed, "I'm motivation enough. Now sing."

"Okay. This song is actually about you."

I blushed a little, "Yeah." I began picking out a tune. "That boy, he's been on my mind, writing by candlelight is making me lose grip… on reality… I think… and it's all because of that boy…" through the whole song he listened with rapt attention and never took his eyes off of me. The whole world could've stopped. Hell it felt like it did. When I was done he set the acoustic guitar off to the side and began kissing me, tenderly.

"Kai, I want to be with you tonight. I want to love you because I think… I think I'm in love with you."

All I could do was stare. This sexy… this beautiful, wonderful guy just told me he loved me and all I could do is stare.

"Kai?"

"Inu… I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. All that matters now is us being together. We'll talk about anything else in the morning."

"But…"

"Shhh."

We kissed and touched and made love everyway imaginable except for penetration.

"Baby I'm a virgin." I said in a whisper. "Are you?"

"No. If I'd have known though…"

"It's okay. It's just that we need to use a condom before going any further."

"Condom. Right. I didn't think about that. Hold on." He rushed out not even bothering to cover himself up. A few seconds later he came in with his finger pressed to his lips. "Shhh. Follow me." He whispered.

"But I'm naked."

"So. Come on."

We snuck into the hall and listened at Sesshomaru's door. We both giggled stupidly. "No wonder he was looking for her." He was about to knock. "Don't interrupt them."

"He's got all the condoms though. I'm about go insane. Look how hard I am."

Oh yeah, I did look. And oh what a site it was.

He began to knock on the door. "Stop baby."

"I don't care. He'd do the same thing."

"Men." I shook my head and folded my arms.

He began to pound on the door then. When there was still no answer he went in. "_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT_?" A very angry masculine voice shouted.

"I just needed these."

"_GET THE FUCK OUT_!"

"LUV YA BIG BRO!" He ran out making 'kissey noises' as he danced out of the way of a lamp that had just missed him and hit the wall. He shut the door quickly and grabbed my hand. We ran back into the room and fell down onto the bed.

"You're a friggin retard."

"And you still want me."

First chappie is done! I dunno, how many there will be. Might be only one more. Next chapter will be action so if youre getting tired of all the sex as if someone could… actually there might be some more. You know those brothers are a randy lot. Girr baby, very girr! Or not. Never know. Also the hanyou everyone loves to hate. Bet you cant guess who that'll be?

Trebor: And I get to be in there, right?

Kai: Sure do...

Trebor: Yes! First fanfiction, next THE WORLD! maniacal laughter 

Kai: Okay... Anyway...

Inuyasha: Hey, who is_ he _anyway?

Kai: One of my bestestestestest friends in the whole wide universe. I just made him my cousin in the story.

Sesshomaru: That's not how you spell 'best'

Kai: Shut up and go finish doing what you were doing Sesshomaru's hand raises toward his sword I- mean- would you like some iced tea? nervous laughter, eye twitches 

Cathy: Yeah I thought that's what you meant

Kai: Ooh I'm sooo scared Sesshomaru's hand raises again okay, sorry. Dang. -Wouldn't be so confident if her boyfriend wasn't here- Well anyway let's get started on the next chapter before I get myself killed...


	3. What the hell happened!

Dont own Inuyasha

Kagome came over during breakfast one day smiling as was the rest of us. Even Sesshomaru was in high spirits. "Hey what's everybody so happy about?"

"What're you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojou and I are going to spend three straight days together during the break. His family is renting a cabin up in the mountains to go skiing! I cant believe my mom is actually letting me go too!" she squealed.

'Oh yeah,' I thought 'today is the last day of school before break.'

As she sat down she slanted Inuyasha a look, "Hey Inuyasha maybe you could do something like that one day when you get a real girlfriend." She said snidely but you could recognise the teasing quality in her voice.

"Actually _Kagome, _I do."  
"Who?"

"My baby Kai here." Still in the seat, he started to kiss me and as he did his hand traveled down to caress my butt.

"Oh. I- I didnt know you two were going out." she seemed shocked.

"Yep."

Soon after she arrived she rode away on the back of her boyfriends bike when we began to walk to school so, as it was ever since we got here, it was just the four of us. Instead, now Inuyasha and I walked hand in hand and Sesshomaru walked really close to Cathy; they even exchanged periodical secretive smiles. "So, Cathy," I spoke quietly, "have fun last night?"

"Shut up."

"What? Sensitive subject?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay. I guess it's a fair trade though."  
"What?"

"I saw your lover naked and last night you saw mine."  
"Kai!"

I began to laugh not aware of the look the brothers exchanged over our heads. Inuyasha started to pull me and Sesshomaru grabbed Cathy and pulled her with him. We stopped behind an abandoned building. "Hey! What are two doing?" I looked at Inuyasha when we stopped, "Oh, I get it. You guys want a little sumthin' before we get to school, right?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he moved his head away.

"Kai, we have to tell you something." They stepped back.

"Oh, no dont tell me you're gay. OH GODS WHY ME! WHY ME LORD WHY-"

"Kai, I assure you in no way shape or form are we gay. Well i know I'm not." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Whats that s'posed to mean?" an indignant Inuyasha asked.

He just shrugged.

"So what is it then?" Cathy asked.

"You wanna tell them?" Sessomaru shook his head 'no' and extended his hand as if to say, 'Be my guest'. "Okay, Kai, um, we're demons."

I laughed, "What?"

"I'm a demon."

"Alright he's a demon. My mother was human and we have the same father. I'm a hanyou, a half demon."

"What kind of joke are you playing?"

"It's no joke." Sesshomaru said and right before my eyes _his_ black eyes turned a goldish color and his long black hair became long silver hair. I looked at my lover and he was the same way except instead of _ears_ ears he had animal ears on the top of his head. Sessh's was just a bit pointed and he had two blue stripes on either side of his face.

"WHAT THE F-" I stepped back, tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground with a soft thud.  
"WHAT THE-"

"Girls," Sesshomaru prompted, "just calm down."

"How in the hell came we calm down?" This from Cathy who looked near hysterical although her voice was admirably calm.

"Kai, it's me, Inuyasha. It's still me. I love you remember?"

"But you-"

He got down on his knees, "I know how I look but you have to look into your heart. I know it's corny but if you do then you'll see it's me. I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you."  
I looked over to see Cathy walk slowly up to Sesshomaru and touch the side of his face. "Sessh."

"Inu... is that really you baby?"

"Yes. It's me."

At the same time, Cathy and I hugged our men. My hug was cut short because I started to feel his ears. He sweatdropped. Inuyasha helped me up. "Hey big bro?"  
"Yeah?" Cathy still had him in a death grip.

"I think we should just forget about school today."

He smiled slyly, "I agree."

:Inu's POV:

I was worried a bit there. We did take them by surprise though. I was cooking, Cathy was at the table, and Kai was upstairs talking to Sesshomaru. So how's my brother treating you?" I was in my hanyou form since the girls convinced us that it didn't bother them and they actually liked it.

"He's the best."

"Really?" I thought for a moment. "You seem to be good for him Cathy." I said in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the other day he sat down and talked to me." I snorted. "And he called me something else besides 'idiot'. He called me Yasha. He hasn't called me that since... since..."

"Since?"

I sat down across from her. "Since mom and dad died."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful "How did they die? If you dont mind me asking."

Flashback

"Mommy!" There was a firefighter holding me back. Sesshomaru was just standing there next to me. He tried to look all tough like he always does but I can tell. My big brother was scared. I turned to the firefighter, "Are you gonna get my mommy?"

"I'm sorry kid. I dont think she's gonna make it." Mommy was always so sick. She went to one of the other, minor, storage buildings to see if there was any of her medicine left. I dont know what happened but next thing I knew I looked out my window and saw the building on fire. Sesshomaru called the fire department and pulled me outside after him.

"Hey, sir, you cant go in there!" I looked behind me and saw daddy running straight for us.

"I came as soon as I could," he dropped down on one knee in front of us, "Where is she? Where is Izayo?"

I put my head down and pointed to the burning building.

"No."

He began to run toward the building, "NOOO! IZAYO!"

"Daddy, NO!" I broke free from the fireman but Sesshomaru stopped me and shielded my eyes. "NO! STOP! LET ME GO BIG BROTHER LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

The firefighters were gone. The house was okay but the storage building was incenerated. And so were my parents. A man who said he was a friend of our fathers, Totousai was his name, came and gave me and my brother a sword each. Mine, the Tetsusaiga he said, was given to me because my dad said I was so strong and brave. My brother's, the Tenseiga, because of his kind heart. I didnt know it then but each of the swords were forged from my fathers teeth itself. My father. The greatest dog demon ever. The Taiyoukai.

"I guess you two boys can come live with me. I dont have much room but-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I will raise my brother."  
"But you are only ten."  
"I dont care."

"Okay i'll help you. But I dont like it." he sighed. "You are so like your father..."  
"I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU! I COULD HAVE HELPED THEM!" They both looked at me. I regained some of my vigor although I was emotionally drained.

"You would have died."

"NO! YOU LET THEM DIE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Crying I ran into my room and fell onto my bed. I was not even aware that I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by thunder. 'I hate these storms. And I hate my brother. It's all his fault it's all-'

"Yasha? Yasha are you woke?"

"Go away. I'm never speaking to you again."  
I lay there for hours thinking, loathing, crying and thinking some more. I thought and thought and in the middle of the night it hit me. We could have helped my father. We could, but we didnt.

Our father would rather be burned alive than live without mom.

I went into his room, "N-nii-chan? Can I- can I sleep with you- I'm... I'm scared." He pulled back his sheet and I got in with him. I began to cry. "I'm sorry brother. I understand now."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you for now on."

I fell asleep, exhausted from crying so much and regardless of what happened, I felt that everything would be okay.

End Flashback

(A/N: There shall NOT be any grilling on this part. They are brothers and in my story they love each other, dammit.)

"I'm sorry. I didnt know."

I looked up at her and plastered a smile to my face. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." I stood and begun to finish with the cooking when I heard her slip out of the room, presumably to go upstairs. I was lost in my thoughts when i felt a familiar pair of soft arms slip around my waist. Kai pressed her head to my back and we just stood there a moment and I knew that everything would definitely be all right.

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru."

"What?" I turned to look into her eyes. 'Did she just tell me she loved me?'

"Aishiteru gozaimasu."

"You have made me the happiest guy in all of Japan."

She tweaked my nose, "You mean in all the world."  
"No." i kissed her, "In all the universe."

"You know the alien theory has yet to be proven true."  
"Thats okay. I believe. Do you believe?"

"You know I do. It's what a normal person wouldn't do so of course I believe."  
"Hey, stop making out. You owe me little brother."

"Owe you? For what?"

"My lamp."  
"Lamp? What lamp?" An image of yesterday came to my head.  
"Oh. That lamp. You threw it. You owe yourself."  
"You made me throw it. So therefore you owe me." He said in that irritatingly logical voice

"Shit if I do." Before I could even blink he came over and began to give me a 'noogey' and I could have sworn for any amount of money, that he had a smile on his face.

I knocked on his door later that night. "Come in."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He began stretching.

Linkin Parks 'Easier to Run' blasted out of his stereo, which, I have always been clueless as to why he even has one because he isn't even a music lover. "What are you listening to?"  
"It's Kai's."  
"Yeah, I know that, but why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Because Kai got you into it. The girl really is contageous. Both of them are pretty amazing ne?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dont pretend like you dont know. Whats with all the casual teasing, huh?"

"I do not know-"

"The hell you dont!" I took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru, you're my brother. You've taken care of me even before mom and dad died. We've been through everything together. Everything. But the one thing our relationship has always missed is that closeness, we never really sat down and talked. Really talked about nothing at all. We've never had those conversations. But the other day, we did. You think you have to be so impassive and stoic all the time but you dont. Now that Kai and Cathy came into our lives you've been coming out of yourself. I've even seen you laugh. _Laugh._"

"I laugh."

"Yeah but never a genuine laugh."

"What is your point?"

"My point is we have something good with these girls. Something we could have never had with those little things we've been with in the past." I took a deep breath, "I dont know. Maybe what I'm getting at here is we dont need to screw this up."

He sat down next to me and gave a dry laugh. "You know, Yasha, I've always thought that Kagome would be your true love."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it seemed right. You two always seemed to play the dimwitted husband/ nagging wife role. And you've also been friends for forever. She was there when well... you know when. When I couldn't comfort you emotionally she could. It just seemed right."  
"Well, Sessh, you were wrong. And, hey, you were gonna rip my head off when I volunteered to take them in." he smirked and we just sat there for a moment. "That's another thing. Ever since we were younger I've taunted you."  
"Yes you did."  
"But it was only to get a response from you. Anger was better than nothing. Unfortunately that was the only emotion I know how to get from you."

"Okay, I'll try to be my little bit more accessable to you little brother. From now on I shall hug and kiss you, cry and tell you what a glorious day it is to be alive."

"Dont be cute."  
"Okay, anything for my favorite little brother."

"I'm your only little brother."  
"Thank the gods for that."  
"Dick."

"No, you are." he said pleasantly.

"Yeah, you just suck it." The last thing I heard before I completely left the room was laughter and then a door inside opened and shut.

:Cathy's POV:

The guys suggested that today we should go out to a club that was a popular hang out for kids at our school. It was the first time we all went out and just enjoyed ourselves so needless to say, I was stoked. It was the first day of break and we were all restless. The only thing is, I've had this nagging feeling that we were being watched on the way there and I'm almost positive I'm not the only one. We got there just in time to see a fight between some kid who had a little too much to drink and someone I immediately recognised to be Yakuza.

"Back uff old man, you don wanna mess wi m-me. I whoop yo ol ass anyday." The kid couldnt have been no older than any of us and the 'old man' was menacingly staring at the kid with his hand in his jacket. There was a lot of people crowding around the two men and by the looks of it, they were both without backup.

"Morons."

I turned to Sesshomaru. "What?"

"Obviously the Yakuza has a gun and the drunk one is egging him on. More than one person will be shot tonight."

"Think we should stop them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll handle this."  
We stopped on the outskirts of the crowd and before anyone could even think, Sesshomaru was gone, and so was the drunk one. "Where...?" he came back. "What just happened?"

"I took him to a dark alley and knocked him out. More than likely he'll be sober when he comes to. Come on, lets go before people start crowding in."

"Have you two ever been here before?" Kai asked Inuyasha.

"I have a couple times. It's not really his scene."

We were in front of the other two when we all walked in and Sesshomaru surprised me by grabbing my hand. "Whats up?"  
"Nothing." He didnt let my hand go.

The club was wild and there was a lot of kids there that I knew, and Kai and Inuyasha were on the dancefloor before we could even turn around. We were sitting at one of the tables talking, then all hell broke loose. "Sesshomaru!"

"Shit."

I looked at him then over to the girl running to our table. As soon as I saw her one word came to mind; 'Bimbo'. She had this curled up hair that was dyed blonde. Big breasts with a dress that was way too short and the neckline was dangerously low. Before I could ask who she was, though, she ran to the table and gave him an open mouthed kiss. I was stunned. At first I was just kind of sitting there, gaping watching his fists clench and unclench and I noticed he was stark still. When I finally came to, I got up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"What do you want?" She whirled around and faced me. "Get along little foriegner. Leave us alone."  
"Miyako, go away."  
"Oh, you dont mean that. You know you've always wanted me."

"No, I dont. I also make it a rule not to hit women..."  
"I got this, Sessh. You need to go somewhere else because he does not want to see you and neither do I."

"Who are you?" She asked with this really snotty look on her face.

"She is my lover Miyako, now please. Go. Away. Now."

"Lover? HA! You need to ditch this ugly little bitch and get a real woman."  
"Well it's not going to be you." I whirled her around and stepped menacingly close.

"Cathy..."  
"Stay out of this."

Before I could do anything else, she slapped me. That little bitch slapped me! Now it's on! I wound up wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off her face when I broke her nose. I really didn't mean to break it but the slut deserved it. Her friends ran up and escorted her out, all the while spouting curses at me. I just smiled at them and waved goodbye.

"Cathy, you didnt have to do that. I could have..."  
"No the only thing that idiot understands is force. Unless _you_ were gonna hit her she'd have bothered us all night. Besides, noone, I mean _noone _calls me a bitch. I dont care."  
"Cathy!" Kai and Inyasha ran up to us Kai laughing. "Damn girl, you knocked that girl out!"  
I laughed. "She called me a bitch, you know I dont play that. Besides she put her nasty paws on him."  
"I'd have done the same thing." She slapped me a high five.

After a few more hours we left the club and went back home. The only thing was, when we got there, there were lights on. "Stay close." Inuyasha said.

"Who could be in there?" Kai asked hanging on to his arm.

"I dont know sweetheart but I dont want to run the risk of there being thieves out here so you two would have to come in with us."

We burst in the house to see someone standing near the refrigerator eating some of our fruit when Kai and I both exclaimed, "Trebor?"

:Trebor's POV:

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Got your toothbrush?"

I let out an exhasperated sigh. "Yeah!"

"You sure you dont need me to come with you? To the airport I mean."  
"No mother."  
"Okay. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too ma. Tell dad i'll see him."

I left out the house before she could say anything else to slow me down. Dont want to be late for the plane. I can't wait because I was way past due for a vacation anyway.

I was so excited to see my favorite cousin. There was no reason at all to tell her that I was coming. I'm lucky my mom works as a flight attendant. I drove to the airport, checked in my car, and got on the plane. After an eternity we finally landed. I got to the house where she was staying just in time to see them leave out with who I'm guessing are the guys they live with. I made to try to catch up with them for a moment and then kind of said forget it. They didn't see me so I decided to go into the house and chill for a while. I was on vacation by the way.

They had the house locked up tight so I had to break in. No big problem for me, though. Never a problem for the great Trebor. Once inside I couldn't help but be impressed. Since I broke into a second story window I was standing in a hall but it was beautifully decorated and could have once belonged to someone very powerful. I looked into the first room to my right and immediately recognised my cousins guitar and some of her clothes strewn around the room. "Messy as as usual," I mused. I peeked in the other rooms and recognised one of them to be Cathy's. I've known her almost as long as Kai has. They had met in the third grade and I consider Kai to be not only my best cousin but also one of my best friends.

I went downstairs to unlock the door and brought in my bags. I took them into Kai's room and just watched television for a while. Some hours later I got hungry so I went downstairs to look in that big refrigerator to see what I could eat. I took out an apple and bit into it when I heard voices. Mere moments later they burst in. The two guys looked ready to pounce until they heard the girls say my name. "Trebor?"

Kai rushed over and hugged me undeniably happy, "Hey! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kai."  
"Guys, this is Trebor."  
One of them scowled and he looked quite angry, "And who the hell is Trebor?"

She went up to him and put her arms around his waist, "Dont get jealous baby, he's my cousin."  
"Cousin? He doesn't look it."  
It's true, we dont look alike. Especially since I'm half spanish and it's evident that said half is my dominate one. We do have the exact same color eyes and same color hair, though. "So?" I said indignantly.

"T, that's Sesshomaru and this is my baby Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." They both nodded.

We both went up to her room and talked a while. "So, your baby, huh? You two are going out pretty serious?"

"Sure. Don't look so disapproving, cuz." She pinched my cheek, "I still love you best."

"Kai..." I said warningly.

"Aw, pull your underwear outta your butt, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
"Right. Like you did with Craig?" I saw the wounded look on her face and was immediately apologetic.  
"Kai, dont look that way. I'm sorry kay? I'm just worried about you."

She gave me a weak smile, "I know. I'm thankful for it too. Inuyasha's a great guy though. He'd never hurt me.Never."  
"I know youre a great judge of character so, I'll just have to trust you."  
"Thanks." She hugged me. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Duh, dummy. You're birthday is tomorrow."  
"You flew all the way over here for my birthday? Oh, you're the best!" She threw her arms around my neck and I laughed as she squeezed. "You're welcome, just- loosen up- your- arms-youre choking me!"  
We sat in silence for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I havent really thought about my birthday."  
"Well I thought of it for you."  
"What would I do without you?"  
"You'd probably be some airheaded fashion crazy, pop princess, Hilary Duff loving nutjob."  
"Probably."  
We both laughed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha walked in, "Hey baby, whats up?"

"I was thinkin', that maybe you're cousin could have my room."  
"Sure. Is that cool with you hun?"  
I looked back and forth between the two. I knew what was going on in his head and I couldn't say I particularly liked it but if they'd been together this long... "Sure, why not." I gathered my things and headed to the room.

"Wait." I stopped outside the door, she kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you for not being all tight assed and stuff. I really am glad you're here."  
"Sure. Good night."

"Night, cuz. Luv ya."

:Kai's POV:

As we lay in bed that night, wrapped in each others arms, I wondered if Inuyasha remembered my birthday. I remember telling him, but _does_ he remember? Well I dont care, it's no big deal. Besides with him kissing me like that who could think?

"Kai, tomorrow morning I'm taking you out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out. Out like couples are supposed to go out. Breakfast maybe a movie. Possibly some shopping."

"Why?" Why does he have to make me feel like this?

"That's just what couples do, abou." He started to touch me in my... well i'm sure you know.

"Inuyasha..."

"Feel good?"  
"Mmhmm."

"Good. You'll get more tomorrow. Good night."

I sat there for a moment, gaping. "But- but. Th-thats not fair. Inu!" I started to shake him but he just mumbled something and went back to resting. With a groan I plopped down on my side, fuming. After a moment, he rolled over and stroked my cheek, laughing.

"Hey, now. I was just joking. I'd never do that to ya."

I gave him a half-playful sock in the arm. "Stop playing like that."

The next morning we went to this cute little american- owned cafe who served the best lattes. After that we went to this awesome anime shop and he bought me bunches of movies and plush dolls. I've never been much of a doll person but that little Naruto one was adorable. Last we went to the Sony building to see the showrooms and play some of the latest videogames that was developed. This was the best birthday I've ever had, although he wasn't aware that it was my birthday. We got back to the house by 3 to find it deathly silent. "Where's everybody?"

"I don't know. Wait, whats that?"  
"What's what?"  
"Shh. Stay right here."

I began to get scared as he tip toed into the living room. 'Did someone break in?' 'Is someone dead in there?' All kinds of thoughts began to run through my mind when I heard Inuyasha yell.

"Kai! Come here hurry!"

I rushed into the room and cut on the lights and then all I heard was "SURPRISE!"

I stood frozen with shock as Inuyasha came up and kissed me. "Happy birthday, Kai."  
I looked around and began to laugh. Everyone that I even thought I knew from school was here as well as some people I didnt. Of course my housemates were here. Unfortunately Kagome was still gone.

"Happy birthday Kai." This really cute couple, Miroku and Sango came up to me.  
"Thanks guys. This really is a surprise."

"So," Sango leaned towards me confidentially, "You and Inuyasha is pretty serious huh?"  
"Yup, sure are. And damn proud of it." I grinned.

"Well that's good. Actually you're the first one of Inuyasha's girlfriend's anyone actually liked.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but she didnt elaborate. She just winked and here and her man walked away.

The party was a blast and everyone seemed to have fun until their last minute of the party. I thought that this was most definitely the most perfect birthday in the history of birthdays. That is until the shit hit the proverbial fan. We were being responsible, Cathy, Sesshomaru, Trebor, Inuyasha and I were cleaning the house after the party, smiling and laughing about different things that went on when we heard this big 'BOOM'. (A/N: I know long sentence- so sue me. You'll only get 5 dimes, and some bargain shop clothes.)

"What the bleep was that?" Trebor asked.

He was answered by another loud 'boom', but this time the boom was one of the walls of the house being destroyed. There was rubble and dust everywhere as I lay on the floor with Inuyasha sprawlded on top of me. I looked up at him to see him looking toward the demolished wall with an angry look on his face, then I heard a voice.

"The sons of the great Inutaisho. I have found you at last." I looked over to see this guy dressed in the most rediculous white baboon skin. He was suspened in the air by these tentacles that looked like they were carved from a tree. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden by a mask but I did see his mouth.

"Onigumo. My father has told us about you." this from Sesshomaru.

"Onigumo." he spat. "No, I am Naraku. That Onigumo was just a weakling who I am no longer."  
"What?"

"Yes for the past centuries I have collected demons onto myself. Making myself stronger. So that I can defeat my enemy. Your father. Now I am all powerful. And your father was weak. Giving his life for a mere human."

"Bastard..." Inuyasha got angrier and angrier as Naraku spoke. His hold on my arm tightened and it began to hurt.  
"Inuyasha." He looked down at me and lost all color in his face. "Kai, I'm sorry. I dont want you hurt. Go hide okay? The three of you go hide." the last he said loud enough so Cathy and Trebor could hear. He gave me a kiss that felt too much like goodbye. I looked over to see Sesshomaru do the same for Cathy and the three of us ran upstairs.

Upstairs we heard them fighting. Cathy was pacing and I was being comforted by my cousin. I stared off into space laying on his lap while he stroke my hair. "Hey Kai remember that time when we were little and we drunk some of our parents wine thinking it was juice?"  
I gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, by the time we were done we were so inebriated we laughed ourselves to sleep."  
"Yeah and our moms woke us up just to give us spankings."  
"Sure did."

We were silent a moment. "T?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do if something happens to him?"  
"Nothings gonna happen. He's not human remember?"

"I know but neither is Naraku."

Silence.

"Kai, I'm going to fight with them."

I sat up. "No. I couldnt bear to lose both of you."

"You wont. You know I'm better with my swords than most people know their own limbs."

"No. You can't." I said weakly.  
"Yes I can Kai. I've made up my mind. I'm not afraid."  
He got up and went into Inuyasha's room to get his twin swords and came back to kiss me on my cheek.

"I'll be back. Just dont do anything stupid." He left.

:Trebor's POV:

I started down the stairs when I remembered something. There is a sword in each of the guys' rooms. I know there is one in Inuyasha's room because I sleep in there and I asked about Sesshomaru's when I was walking by and just so happened to see it on his wall. He said that both of their swords were given to them by their dad. That's when I learned about their demon heritage. I ran back sheathing my swords on the way and grabbed their swords off their walls. Sesshomaru had two so I grabbed them both. "They better be grateful to me." I mused out loud. The scene that greeted me was pretty crazy to say the least. They were charging at Naraku and he was smiling while dodging their attacks. He was basically toying with them. "Hey, guys!" I yelled right before I tossed them their respective swords.

"Thanks," Inuyasha yelled, "now get the hell back upstairs."

"NO. I'm gonna fight." I ran up to a couple of his tentacles and cut them both off with one fatal swoop.

"Alright as long as you're not scared."

"Ha! Me scared? Never."

We all fought Naraku but it wasn't easy. His flailing tentacles was destroying that side of the house but we did manage to ward him off. He was really weakened and began to retreat. "You may have won this battle but I'll assure you, I will win the war." (A/N: Corny!) Before we knew what he was about he disappeared.  
"Come on guys lets check on the girls." As soon as I said that I heard them scream. "Oh no."  
We bolted up the stairs just in time to see them vanish as quickly as Naraku did, only they had tentacles wrapped around them.

"No." I whispered.

Okie dokie. It seemed good enough time to stop so... Ya know tell me what ya think. blah blah blah. Next up: part 3- the thrilling conclusion! there's kidnapping and men crying and somebody dying and some other stuff. R&R and I dont mean rest and relaxation.

Inuyasha: _Why_ did you put Naraku in here?

Miroku: And _why_ is my love and I only in here once? starts making out with Sango

Kai: Because the story more revolves around us. And Naraku is a vital part of the normal storyline and I had to have a plot.

Inuyasha: But... Naraku...

Sessh: Stop whining

Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru, ever see what your innards look like?

Kai: Yasha, sweetheart, could you come sit next to me pleeease?

Inuyasha: Right after...

Kai: NOW!

Inuyasha: OKAY!

Cathy: You two yell at each other like an old married couple.

Kai: Yeah we cant help it. It's that bond. But Kagome's got him. Here's my real boyfriend, come here Taichi...

(Older, and definitely sexier than the last time you saw him) Tai enters, the applause is deafening

Tai: Hey babe, what's up.

Kai: Keeping these two from killing each other

Tai: Fun...

Kai: Ya... Listen guys get on to the next chpt., me and Tai's gonna go over to the corner so we could do some serious making out...


	4. Ending

A/N Okay I know it took like a gazillion years for me to put this up but... it's here! Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing and not telling me that this was a piece of crap.

Still don't own Inuyasha although I _do _own a shirt and the first 3 movies...

Rated NC-17 for implied rape and a little violence

(don't own Amy Lee and Demi Moore either; Ashton owns the latter)

:Kai's POV:

We were sedated on the way here. I had no idea where we were and my senses were all dormant except for this foul stench in the air that attacked my nose. When I came to I was laying next to Cathy on a tatami mat inside of a traditional style house. Our hands were tied behind our back. "Naraku you fucker, let us go!"

"Kai!" Cathy admonished me, "Keep talking and he'll let us go straight to the afterlife!"  
"I'm just so damn pissed I could-" Naraku's laughter interrupted my rant.

"You are quite amusing. I can see why those two kept you around." he laughed again.

"Yeah, well, you keep laughing pissy face."  
"Feisty one aren't you?"  
"Naraku what are you going to do with us?" Cathy asked calmly.

"Nothing, for right now. You're only bait. Those two mutts will eventually sniff you out and come running in that's when they get to meet my little surprises."

"You mean you are sneak attacking them?" I snorted. "Gods Cathy this guy is such a coward and a weakling he gotta have some other- things take care of our men!"  
He sneered and got up to stalk over to where we were laying. He stopped in front of me, stooped down and lifted me up by the hair. "What did you say you little bitch?"  
I spat on his shirtfront. He got this really nasty look on his face and for a moment I thought he was going to strangle me or something by the way his free hand was twitching by his side. I just smirked. I started to see a small smile creep across his face. Then I got scared.

"You're gonna get us killed." She said again, just as scared.

"No. You're more useful to me alive, unfortunately." He dropped me harshly back to the floor. Then he shed his white baboon pelt right in front of our eyes and we saw him in full. His face would be very beautiful if it weren't for the evil and malice that distorted his features. Same for his icy blue-black eyes. He had on a simple white kimono and his thick hair cascaded down his back and it too would be beautiful but it looked unwashed and grossly oily.

"You, my little hore-"

"Hore?" I shrieked

"Yes my hore. You will do as I please."

"And if I don't?"  
"Then your friend here will get it worse than you will and I'll be sure that she _never _forgets it."  
He smirked at me and I got the impression that he was _definitely _not joking around. He bent down and began stroking her cheek. She cringed.

"NO!" I cleared my throat. "I'll do anything you want just- don't- touch her."

"You're not one in the position to be giving orders. Very well. She will remain unscathed just as long as you comply to my every-single-demand." He drew out the last three words and my palms began to sweat. Once again he pulled me up by my hair and I stumbled to my feet. We walked into the adjourning chamber and I was thrown onto the bed in there. This was turning out to be the _worst day ever..._

:Inu's POV:

I couldn't move for a moment. Trebor was on the floor pounding his fist against the innocent tiles as if they were Naraku himself. Sesshomaru seemed emotionless as usual except for the tell-tale tremor in his hand that was gripping his sword. I dropped down too my knees and began tremors of my own. My hands balled into fists until my clawed fingers bit into my palms and blood began to ooze from the crescent shaped marks. Sesshomaru dropped his sword and as quickly and sharply as a door slamming everyone stopped. Trebor stopped the incessant battering of his hand and me and my brother stopped our tremors. That figurative door shut on all of our emotions and was hidden behind a steely wall of resolve and determination.

"Let's go get our women." They both looked and me and nodded.  
"First, go clean yourself up. Kai's going to be happy enough to see you without having to worry about some self inflicted scrapes." Sesshomaru stated with a twist to his mouth.  
I looked down at my hand sheepishly and turned to the bathroom.

We went to Totousai's house; he was bound to know where we could find them. Naraku's scent was scattered in too many places and we've had too short of time. I marveled at how well Trebor kept up with us although to conserve time I ran with him on my back. Me nor my brother was in human form so we had to stay out of plain sight but we didn't break our necks to do it. Who cares if a few mortals saw us? That's not #1 priority here.

We burst into Totousai's home nestled at the back of a quaint little old fashioned town outside of the city. We interrupted his dinner, big bug eyes protruding from his face in annoyance. The old man had a pointy beard that gave his face a sharper look than it already had. His mustache was split down the middle and looked like mini replicas of his beard except pointing towards the sides. He had thin lips and white hair that was pulled into a small pony-tail on the top of his balding little head.

"Totousai!"  
"Brash Inuyasha. As usual. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked calmly.

"I need to know where to find Naraku."

"Naraku? Wh-"  
"Tell us where Naraku is- NOW!" He began to get nervous and sweaty when Sesshomaru spoke up, not accustomed to seeing any kind of emotion at all from the formidable youkai.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't even aware he was still around."  
"What are you talking about? His stench is everywhere!"  
"I am not a dog Inuyasha. Now. If you'd have let me speak I could've told you that I sensed something evil mostly to the north of here. Also there have been reports of suspicious things going on in said direction."  
"Thanks old man!" I allowed Trebor to get on my back and we started off.  
"Wait where are you going!"  
"What do ya think? To the north!"  
He sighed. "Hot headed little brats. Well back to my dinner."

:Kai's POV:

I really hate Naraku. The bastard is making me strip for him. Strip! Who do I look like Demi Moore? Afterwards I was standing there naked, waaay too pissed to be bashful, when he began to touch me. I shivered a bit, partly because of the draft, partly because of apprehension, mostly because I was just plain creeped out. I dot even wanna explain the ways he touched me. Made my skin crawl. 'Think about Inuyasha, think about your love. Long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes...'

"Are you enjoying this?" Naraku asked me.

'Damnit all.' "Sure, having a blast. The time of my life."

"Oh really? We'll have to do something about that." he crushed his lips against mine and I think I started to taste blood on my lip. "Now," he breathed, "enjoy that?"

"A little pain turns me on," I said as I threw my arms around his neck and rubbed my body against his. No matter what I have to pretend I like whatever he does. I gauged from the start that inflicting pain and suffering turned him on more than anything- freako.

He scowled and tried time and time again to make me suffer but it didn't work. Eventually he gave up and threw me on the bed on my stomach. "I know how to remedy this situation."

I came out of the room sometime later with Naraku at my heels, quite pleased with himself. He went to another part of the house and I sat down next to Cathy as my hands were tied once again. By who? I have no idea. I felt separated from my body and I was completely numb.

"Kai? I heard all the screaming. Are you okay?" I just sat there staring emotionless. "Kai? You can tell me. What did he do? What..."  
"Do you remember that boy I dated before, Craig?"  
"Yes but wha-"  
"Remember when we broke up and I wouldn't tell anybody why, I just said we had some... differences."

"Yes."

I started to cry then, giant sobs racked my body. "We- we broke up cause- he- raped me...anally..."  
"Oh my god. Kai I'm so sorry."

"Naraku... he did the same..."  
She comforted me by holding me and stroking my hair. "Shh. Just don't think about it. Get some rest, the guys'll be here soon." 'I hope.' She prayed.

A loud explosion woke us up and had us scrambling to a far corner of the room. We heard shouting and Irecognized a voice. "Cathy there's only one person with that voice and I'd know it anywhere. It's Inuyasha! They're here to save us."She could do nothing but sit there and hope they wouldn't take all day...

Omnipotent POV:

The trio of heroes entered the small compound with a 'bang' as a mysterious figure looked on in satisfaction, 'Keep running, you're just tangling yourself my darlings trap the further you go...'

The gang kept running, easily barreling through hoards of lesser demons. Soon they reached a giant empty room and slowed a minute.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked obviously getting more than slightly perturbed.

"I don't know," Trebor spoke up. "I really think we should keep going though. There's no telling where the girls could be in this dinky place."

"Right." the hanyou agreed. They began to start sprinting but was stopped by a torrent of wind Bet ya can't guess who this'll be

"Greetings gentlemen, I am Kagura, Sorceress of the Wind didja get it right? If you did give yourself a cookie . And I will be the one to bring your doom." A/N I really like to say 'doom', I've restrained myself through this whole fic so I get to say it. NAH NAH

"Feh, I got this one." Inuyasha jumped up and used his backlash wave. Kagura was able to avoid it and counter with an attack of her own that sent the half dog demon sprawling.

"Get off the floor Inuyasha," his brother told him, "We'll fight her together, you'd take all day by yourself."

Kagura was very powerful but she was no match for a youkai, a hanyou, and a very formidable ningen. The three simultaneously attacking her was too much but she managed to escape. She knew Naraku would be pissed off at her for fleeing battle but self preservation was key and she did not want to be destroyed. Best to run away to fight another day.

The men met another demon in the next room but she was this creepy little weak albino child so they just ran past her (Ha Haaaa I _really_ HATE Kanna). As soon as they burst into the next room there were five very pleased faces as the two girls huddled in the back corner each saw their respective boyfriends and one saw her cousin. They ran over to embrace the women and there were tears and five very happy teenagers. The reunion was short lived, though because Naraku walked into the room.  
"Awww, now isn't this a warm sight. A lovely reunion indeed, wouldn't you agree darling?"

"Yes, I would." A woman stepped through the door behind him. She had long black hair that was pulled together in the back. A lock on each side was done looser than the rest so that they formed half loops on either side of her face. She had dark eyes that peered from a beautiful face that was disfigured with evil. She couldn't be much older than the kids standing in the back of the room. What she was wearing, though looked like she was some kind of bondage queen. She had this 'dress' on that was reminiscent of something Amy Lee (of evanescence) would wear if she was on some moldy old crack. The bodice was leather with small metal buttons that gave it the look of being nailed to her body. The waist had two straps going down to the left of the dress and one toward the right. The skirt looked like shredded black electric tape.

Kai laughed, "Did you make that yourself."

She looked at her with a deathly glare. "And what if I did?"

"I'd say you were a friggin retard."  
"You little-"

Naraku stopped her by barring her way with his arm, "This one has a mouth on her, you'd have to excuse her my pet." he said to the woman.

"Y'all stank anyway." Kai spat.  
Naraku glared daggers at her. "It seems that nothing will shut you up. Do you wish I repeat my earlier tactics?"

She shut up then and the men looked at her questioningly but she simply averted her eyes.

Inyasha stepped forward, "So Kikyo, you went from a prostitute to a total slave. How does it feel?"  
"You know her?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah I dated her for a while. She broke my heart for some other guy. Apparently this is the other guy."

"Jealous that I took your woman?"  
"Feh, not anymore, cause now I know what a _real _woman is like."  
"Hahaha, and now I know what a real man is like. Naraku could do things to a woman that you couldn't even dream about. You, my impudent little half breed can stay with your child-girlfriend. Although, I don't know if she'd still want you after being able to taste greatness also. Isn't that right little wench."  
Once again all eyes were on Kai. She just looked down at her feet, cheeks aflame.

"Kai?" Inuyasha tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. "Is this true?"  
"No! It's not like that!" She was so ashamed she put her head back down. His hand began to tremble.  
"It's _not_ like that," Cathy interjected. "Naraku raped her."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the girl with tears streaming down her face and then to the smirking entity of evil standing before them.  
"The little bitch would not squirm under my touch so I had to get a bit rough. You don't mind do you?" He asked no one in particular.

Needless to say the guys were _pissed the fuck off._ Inuyasha because, obviously, that's his one true love, and of course, Trebor because he's so protective of his cousin. Sesshomaru was even pissed because he has kind of looked at the girl like a little sister. And we all know how big brothers can be about their sisters.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha was naturally the first to act. He leapt high into the air and brought the sword down with all his might. It was to no avail, though because the demon was protected by a barrier. He kept trying to find a weak spot but was failing miserably. Trebor eventually jumped in to help but it still did no damage.

"Idiots. You cant penetrate that."

"So, how can we get through the barrier?" Trebor asked.

"Like this!" We all looked up as someone burst through the ceiling. It was Kagome and she was onsomeone's back.I recognised him as one of Inuyasha's rivals from school. The boy had on a brown sweat suit and on the back was the Kanji character for 'wolf'. He also had on a brown headband and wrist cuffs to match his outfit. He had striking blue eyes and fangs that were visible through the slight opening of his mouth. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail perched high atop his head. He let Kagome off his back and made to try to punch his way through the barrier. It just deflected him and sent the young man flying across the room.

"Pfft," Inuyasha snorted, "stupid wolf. We've been doing that for the longest and if I couldn't do it you _definitely _cant."  
"Shut up mutt-face. Remember, brains and brawn work side by side and I _do_ get the better grades."  
"Hey, Koga, kiss my a-"

"Inuyasha watch out!" He was able to dodge the attack coming for him but only by a hair. He slid to a stop in front of the three girls that were now looking on.

"OH!" Kai exclaimed. "Gods I wish I could help..."

'Wish... I... could...' Kagome remembered that she had a bow a and arrow slung across her back. It was the only weapon she could get out of Inuyasha's demolished home. She came by with Koga so she could announce her breakup with Hojou and her going out with the wolf demon. "If only I can get a clear shot..."

"Do you know how to shoot that thing?" Kai asked.

"I hope so, I did take archery lessons in 9th grade but that was 2 years without practice..."

"Just try. You can do it." She put a hand on her arm for reassurance.  
"Okay," she smiled. "Here goes nothing." She shot the arrow, it stopped in mid air touching the barrier and after a moments hesitation -and to everyone's utter astonishment- it pierced the barrier and Kikyo's left shoulder

think about the time when she died, and her shoulder was wounded, remember? It's kinda like that .

"Aaaaaaa" she let out the most idiotic scream ever and fell to the ground. "Oww, it hurts. Owie owie ouchies..!" he he, pain inflicted on Kikyo, he he

"See, I told you, you can do it!"

"Yeah, I guess I did."  
"Well, well well. It seems the girl is also a miko."

"A wha...?" Koga asked.

"Just like Kikyo she posses the powers of a priestess. Her sacred arrow just proved that to me."

"Yeah well, you're dead!" Kouga rushed in and the others soon joined him.

They fought and fought and fought some more when all seemed lost. They started to believe they would never beat him when a combined attack from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sent him sprawling. For a moment a grayish film covered all existence for them. As the dust settled and the smoke cleared, they could see three figures on the ground. Kikyo, Naraku and then a giant blob of fleshy pulsating crap.

"What the hell is that?" Koga yelled.  
"Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke so quietly they barely heard it.  
"Umm, bro, you must be mistaken. _That's _Naraku laid out on the floor."  
"No. That's Naraku's body. _That's_ the other stuff."

"What, like his power?" Kagome asked.  
"Bingo."

"Hey, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Inuyasha, you should've been able to figure it out yourself."

"What? Wait! How?"

The lean, graceful youkai walked over to his lover and she assessed him. The only thing that she could think of to say to him when he stopped in front of her was, "You're clothes are still clean."

He smiled and pulled her up for a sweet embrace. That, to him, was worth fighting for and more.

Kai ran over and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I was so scared," she whispered to him.  
"It's over now," he whispered back.

It's done. I'm still gonna put up an epilogue tho. I'm soo sorry how this ended. I'm not very goodat writing >these kinds of action scenes.


End file.
